Are You My One and Only Soulmate?
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Once Upon a Time, Zeus split the first people that was two people in one body into half. They say that if you find your soulmate, you found your other half. But Drew has left the boy she loved, soon she realizes that maybe it was a mistake. But that love will be tested and the question of their love will be tested. Is Nico DiAngelo truly her soulmate? Or just a plain love?


**Me: Um…..well…..**

**Drew: Well…are you not going to start the disclaimer?**

**Me: What? No….**

**Nico: Say it…..**

**Piper: Say it…**

**Leo: Say it…..**

**Me: Never!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Say it…**

**Me: Fine…I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and the idea of some ideas were given permission from Ghettos. **

**Leo: What? But…they…and you…why do I even bother….**

**Me: Anyway….Let's Start the Show!**

**Chapter 1- Departure **

**Departure (noun) - The act of leaving, typically to start a journey. **

_Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo _(**Because i'm so stupid and such a fool**)  
_Neo hanapakke nan moreugo (_**my eyes don't see any one but you**)_  
Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon (_**even though you love someone else**_)  
Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji (_**You could never know the pain I felt )**

Oh oh oh

_-Because I'm Stupid (SS501) from the Korean Drama, Boys Over Flowers _

_(Look up the song with the eng sub and you could get the meaning behind why I chose it for the story. I prefer this song in acoustic, so just look up in "Because Im Stupid Acoustic" and click the first one it shows.)_

As the dim silvery light shone through the room, it shivered its way through black silky sheets that lay neatly on a black bed. The bed was neatly placed in one wall at the farthest place in the black dim room. At another wall, was a mirror that was tall and wide and could show at least two people.

Next to the mirror, was a large closet. Unlike most boys, he usually wore suits like black or silver or sometimes vests with a dress shirt and some dress pants. After a while, he gave up most of his usual leather jackets and baggy jeans that were too big for him. With his long shoulder length hair that was now cut short to a more of a boyish style. A changed man he would have stubbornly admitted to her.

Lying in the bed with his left foot sticking out and his arms either across his chest or his bed, Nico Di Angelo laid on his bed fast asleep dreaming about something so peaceful rather then his regular dark visions. His demigod dream seemed rather odder then usual according to her.

She painfully smiled as she watched his breathe slowly up and down and his hair covering some of his eyes. She fell for him because of his eyes and the way he walked to the room like there was nothing wrong and then when he looked at you….there were literally no words to say. She closed her eyes imaging the old times when they tease each other and were trying to stay away from each other because of what each other's reputation were and the status in life. He was _Percy Jackson_'s cousin and the only son of Hades. He was a rich boy and one of the heirs of the Big Three. His status was too high to just jump too.

She was what they call a 'Country Bumpkin' and the no good daughter of Aphrodite. A girl who wanted to dig her way up to the top….a person who desperately wanted the attention. She _was_ the granddaughter of a potter that lived in the country. Her father was remarried and disowned her from the family for not being "talented and in the right blood" enough. A disgrace….never should have been born…..a typical Aphrodite girl…..one of those big popular girls that played with guy's hearts then break it in a brilliant red fine powder.

She lightly moved toward him and leaned in. Brushing her lips lightly on his forehead. She would miss him. She will never forget him and the time that seemed so long, but in reality, it was short. There time together was fun with games and pure love. A love so brilliant and lovely…like a dream that was so nice and innocent. Filled with glances and unexpected meetings. When everyone said it would last about a week for them….they were wrong. Their love was more brilliant then Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris's destined love.

They fell in love through time and the drama they called life. In her eyes, they were not supposed to be in love. They were meant to be friends of their other friends and enemies up close. But they couldn't help it. It was her own fault. She liked him for a long time and dreamed of getting his attention.

But one day…he needed _her_ help. His past came back and haunted him. She was the one to pick the pieces up and glue it back to together. It was her who pushed him forward to a new future and never look back. She taught him that the past was meant to shape you, but you had to look forward and let fate take you to your destiny and not be stuck in the past. Her brightness in life made him love her and realize his destiny with her. He learned the true meaning of soulmates or SoEulmates that she would joke with him about because of their odd resemblance to characters from her Korean drama.

It was something about her that changed him. It was not the way she looked when she was dating too many guys to count or the way she flirted with guys desperately for some fake love. It was just her soul speaking that made him love her.

It was the way her eyes haunted him with its warm comforting gaze and how it smiled with emotions that flickered in the light. It was also how she twirled her hair when she was bored and the way she bit her lip and look down when she was embarrassed or shy. It was the way her hair shined in the light and how soft it looked and felt. Or the way her fingers moved on the piano or violin. Or the way she smiled when she did pottery….or how she acted around kids in a childish manner or with her true friends with a loyalty and sisterhood that was so deep that would never break. Something about her was cute and truly beautiful.

She placed her lips on his for the last time, but stopped herself. She knew that no one she loved and cared about had their chance to get that last kiss from their soulmates. It was to selfish of her to get the last kiss when no one got even one. She picked up her suitcase and walk to the door. She quietly opened and looked back at the sleeping figure.

Drew Tanaka sadly smiled at Nico DiAngelo's sleeping figure.

"Goodbye Nico…I will always love our time together…" And so she left Camp Half Blood forever or so she thought back then…..

**I love this chapter so much! It is one of my longest works and I am not sure if I should be proud of it or not so thanks for reading! **


End file.
